


I Want That One

by LuarRosa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sleepovers, They sleep, Too Many Beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: “Hina-chan, can I ask you a question I’m not sure you’ll take offense to?”“Of course, Chisato-chan! What is it?”“Uhm… Why do you have so many beds?”
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I Want That One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this today because I saw a funny post asking for reverse fic tropes and a comment that read "Too Many Beds" and I thought oh you know what this is the one  
> Normally I never write this fast so I'm very happy  
> Enjoy!

“Hina-chan, can I ask you a question I’m not sure you’ll take offense to?”

“Of course, Chisato-chan! What is it?”

“Uhm… Why do you have so many beds?”

“They’re not  _ that  _ many, are they?”

Chisato saw in Hina’s room what seemed like the longest bedroom she’d ever seen before, which might not be saying much, but she felt like it was the longest bedroom she would ever see in her entire life, too. While Hina’s belongings were certainly there in some shape and form, the immense corridor she called a room was taken mostly, almost exclusively, by beds.

“What do you even need them for?”

“Oh, well, I wanted to invite friends over like I did with you more often, but then I thought they wouldn't want to sleep on my bed. Not everyone does. So I got a second bed.”

“And it had to be king sized?”

“I didn't want me to have more comfort than them!”

“What about the other ones?”

”Gee, Chisato, sometimes I want to invite more than one person over, you know!”

“More than one!? More than one????” Chisato looked out at the white sea of sheets and blankets before her. “That is  _ much  _ more than one, Hina-chan!”

“But still, come on! We've gotta sleep in one of them!” said Hina, bouncing forwards in the bedroom-corridor.

Chisato followed her at a slow pace, with her bag in hand. She'd brought her sleeping wear in it, worried one borrowed from Hina would be too much to bear with.

“Hina-chan, where is the bathroom? I need to change, you see.”

“Oh, of course!” She pointed her finger forward like it was what she was born to do. “It's at the other side of the room.”

Chisato stared at an end she could not see.

She took one step.

Then another.

“Onee-chan's room has a bathroom too!”

Chisato turned around and ran.

“Oh, well, more time for me to go to mine!”

At Sayo's door, Chisato knocked lightly three times.

It opened.

“Yes?”

“Sayo-chan, hello! I am very sorry to bother you. You must be busy.”

Sayo looked back at her bed with five different recently used objects, one of them being her electric guitar.

“Maybe I am. What brings you here?”

“Oh, yeah. I meant to ask if I could use your bathroom to change to my sleepwear? Hina's bathroom is…”

“A 2-hour walk? Don't worry, it happens. Come in.”

Chisato entered and went straight to the bathroom, not paying too much attention to Sayo's room for thinking it'd be impolite. Still, she managed to get a glance at her TV, which surprisingly displayed… An MMORPG of some kind? How curious.

Of course, it's not like she had something in mind to what Sayo's interests were. Maybe she didn't expect her to have interests at all! Like she'd find Sayo's biography to say her hobbies were “None.”

Biography?

Anyway, Chisato changed rather quickly, and took some time to look at herself in the mirror. She also noticed a purple handkerchief at the corner of her vision. That's… strange. But still not her business.

“Thank you, Sayo-chan,“ thanked Chisato, leaving Sayo's room. “Have a great evening.”

“Hina-chan!” Chisato shouted upon entering her bandmate’s room again. “Are you there?”

“Yes, Chisato-chan!” Hina’s voice echoed throughout.

“Oh boy.”

She walked, almost sprinting, perhaps fastwalking (?) to Hina, who wasn’t that far away anyway. She wore a soft-looking baby blue t-shirt and shorts combo. Chisato found it cute. Whatever she was thinking of saying to Hina before just wasn’t that important, was it…

“Chisato-chan?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You stopped and just looked at me. Do you not like my jammies?”

“I I do! I love them, Hina-chan. They’re very cute. I just spaced out for a moment, my apologies.”

“It’s okay! I do it all the time.”

“So, where will we sleep-”

“You’re cute too!”

“What?” Chisato interrupted herself. “I spoke over you, what did you say?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. You can pick whatever bed you’d like!”

_ 30, 40, 50…  _ “Hina-chan, there are like a hundred beds here. How am I supposed to choose one?”

“Well, we could go through each one if you’d like!”

“No, it’s okay… Maybe we should get one by the door. That’s close to the lightswitch, too.”

“That makes sense! You’re so prepared, Chisato-chan!”

“Thank you…”

They did as planned, and Hina quickly lied on the bed that was 2nd closest to the door, as Chisato was about to go for the 1st.

_ Well, okay. _

They lied there.

“Goodnight, Hina-chan.”

“Goodnight!”

Chisato turned off the lights.

…

…

…

Did she make the right choice? There were so many beds… Maybe she didn’t. She never even got to see all of them.

Chisato couldn’t sleep.

_ Maybe I should check out if another spot is more comfortable, but Hina is already asleep… I don’t want to bother her. I hope she won’t feel alone when I leave. _

So Chisato went further down the room, trying to sleep in some beds past the middle.

_ Maybe the other side is the trick… I guess I’ll walk all the way over there too. _

And she did. But nope, still. The window there had a wonderful view of the night sky. Something so beautiful but so far away like a star above… It gave Chisato an immense sensation of longing. She still couldn’t sleep. No matter what bed she tried, she couldn’t sleep. No matter what way she lied on the bed, she couldn’t sleep.

She went back to the one by the door.

Still.

Then, she looked at the bed beside hers.

Hina was fast asleep. Lying sideways, with her mouth open. Her blankets were barely on her at that point. Chisato thought…

“Hina-chan,” she whispered. “Hina-chan…”

“Y-yeah?” Hina barely woke up.

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

“Really?” Hina’s eyes almost glew in the dark. “Of course you can! That would be so boppin’!”

“Huh? Then why did you already jump to a different bed when we were about to sleep?”

“Oh, that’s because,” she didn’t have the same excitement in her voice now, “whenever I went to sleepovers and stuff, normally no one wanted to go with me. I don’t think I’m the best person to be that close with.”

“I didn’t know…”

“But it’s okay! They don’t mean to upset me, it’s just that not everyone likes to do those things with me. So I thought you wouldn’t either.”

“Well, I think they were wrong in not being with such a caring and loving person as much as they could,” said Chisato, as she got up and lied next to Hina. “But I’m not them. I think you’re very good.”

“Whoa…”

Chisato felt much more comfortable somehow. All the beds in her room were equal in pretty much every way possible. But only one of them had Hina on it. And that’s what made it special.

“Can I hug you, too?” asked Chisato.

“Of course!”

So she did. She lied right behind Hina, and slowly wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight like a plushie.

“Now I must repay you the favor,” said Hina, holding Chisato’s right hand next to her face. “May I?”

“You may,” said Chisato.

With her approval, Hina took Chisato’s hand and gently kissed it. Her warmth spread to Chisato like a nice blanket on a day of Winter.

“... I love you.”

Another kiss.

“I love you too.”

After that, Hina and Chisato finally slept. And, despite the endless amount of options, they could not be any happier about where they chose to do so.


End file.
